


Troublemaker

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron takes advice from Charlie on how to get a woman's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribhneoir1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scribhneoir1).



**Title:** Troublemaker  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger; Ron Weasley-Charlie Weasley Gen!Fic  
 **Prompt:** Brotherly Talk  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 276  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Ron takes advice from Charlie on how to get a woman's attention.  
 **A/N:** Written for my Advent Drabbles 2008 (26/31). Takes place immediately after _Goblet of Fire_

Originally written for [](http://scribhneoir1.livejournal.com/profile)[**scribhneoir1**](http://scribhneoir1.livejournal.com/) 's request. She asked for Charlie-Ron little brotherly talk.

AND [ 30\. Try](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/5285.html) on [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[**100quills**](http://100quills.livejournal.com/)

"Okay, here's what you do."

Ron gave Charlie a sceptical look and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Manage for yourself then. You've done such a stellar job of getting her attention thus far."

As much as he hated to admit it, Charlie had a point. Hermione hadn't seemed to notice him at all since her arrival at Grimmauld Place. "Okay, Charlie. I'm listening."

"Hmm. Not sure I want to tell you now."

He had known Charlie wouldn't make it easy for him once the window of opportunity had closed. Tonks walked into the room and Charlie's attention was drawn elsewhere… namely, her arse.

"Charlie," Ron said. "Please!"

Charlie leaned forward in a conspiratorial whisper. "Will you leave the room if I tell you?"

Ron nodded and Charlie continued in the same whispered tone. "You have to show her who's boss. You need to take control of the situation, Ronnie. Walk into the room, but don't talk to her. Just shove her against the wall and kiss her until she melts in your arms. You're a Weasley. Act like one."

♥

Ron left the room with Charlie's instructions and Tonks looked over at him. "You realise that she's liable to clobber him when he tries that?"

Charlie leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table. "I'm counting on it. I need something to give this place a bit of life before I head back to Romania tomorrow."

Tonks shook her head at him. "You're a prat, Charlie Weasley!"

There was the sound of a sharp slap from the other room and Charlie rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Ah, let the fun begin."

~Fin.~


End file.
